


Cognate Travelers

by Apocalypse_Gal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Superpowers, Trauma, Urban Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_Gal/pseuds/Apocalypse_Gal
Summary: Life hasn't been kind to Jackie Summers. A 16 year-old high schooler, she deals with constant pressure and barely copes with her monotonous day to day life. However when life takes a turn, and she meets her first real friend in years, secrets are revealed and powers left unseen are revealed.





	Cognate Travelers

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite sure how to tag this so the Teen rating might be a little iffy later. However, thanks for checking this story out! If you want to keep reading, updates should be every weekend or so!

“Move it jerk!” The scene looked like something out of every high school movie ever. A good-looking girl trapped from doing who knows what by some low-level bullies. From her vantage point, she could see the whole fight playing out. The girl would make another retort and try to shove past-

“C’mon! I need to get to class!” -and then the villain and his cronies would start to cause a problem.

“Not gonna happen sweetheart.” The boy smirked before continuing his tirade, “Blake, Axel, make this easier for me.” Two boys pushed through the hurriedly forming crowd grabbing the defenseless girl from behind. They quickly pinned her arms behind her back and thrust her closer towards the bully.

At this point, the fight would have gone on as usual, but she really didn’t want to watch this guy ruin another girl. Making her way down the stairwell she had been observing the whole altercation from she clenched her fists. Fighting was never a great option for her, but something like this happened almost every week at this point and she was getting tired of seeing it on her walk to school.

“I don’t know why you’re avoiding me. You seem like someone who would  _ want _ a guy like me.” 

_ Yeah like anybody would want someone like you. _ She stopped at the edge of the crowd, trying to watch the scene for a few more moments. 

“I don’t want to date you, I’ve told you this almost every day for the past month! When will you get that into your head!” She winced, that was gonna be the wrong answer; and quickly, she was proven right. The smack of skin on skin was quickly followed by a strangled scream. 

She was going to have to work fast to stop this. Shoving her way through the crowd she quickly found herself on the inside of the circle. And that turned the bully’s attention to the new intruder. 

“What’re you doing here  _ edgelord? _ ” It was true her attire had a somewhat gothic look but that wasn’t the point.

“Okay one, learn my name, and two, might I ask why the hell you’re beating up some girl?”

“She isn’t some girl dumb-ass.” He jabbed a meaty finger under the apprehended girl’s chin. “That's Erin Ryder.” He smirked as if waiting for the meaning of the name to set in.

“...and? She’s just some girl. You’ve got no need to bully her just ‘because you can’t get a date.”

“Fucker! Take that back! She’s one of the hottest girls on campus and she just wants to fuck me! Look at her, practically begging for me!” She turned her head to face the girl. 

_ Begging my ass. _

“How stupid can someone actually be? She doesn’t want you dumb-ass, accept it and go jack off.” That retort might’ve pushed it a little. 

_ SMACK!! _

Okay, maybe more than a little. “That’s all you’ve got?” She wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand before returning his attack with another punch. 

“Hey! Axel, Blake, drop the girl and help me out!” His two goonies unceremoniously dropped the girl to her knees and circled around her. Two punches from them flew in her direction as she ducked out of the way. She needed to get out of this circle. And the quickest way to get a guy out of the way was a nice shot to the crotch. 

His henchman dropped to his knees as he cried in pain. _ One down, two to go. _ She leaped over him, trying to land another blow onto the bully as she moved past him. She missed. In the blink of an eye, he grabbed her arm and twisted it. She cried in pain halting her movement. 

“You can’t expect to get away that easily.” She grunted, trying in vain to pry herself away from him. “Blake. Pin her.” The henchman she had not taken care of, Blake, quickly pinned her arms behind her, similar to how that girl had been held. “What the fuck are you doing here? Don’t ‘cha know not to mess with strangers and their stuff?”

She returned his stern glare with a look that could scream ‘Get the fuck away.’ “Yeah, I do.” She strained against her captor continuing her retort as she did so. “But normally that applies to people who  _ aren't  _ abusing someone.”

“Okay dumb fuck, it ain't abuse if she wants me-”

“She doesn't! How many times does she have to say that to get it through your thick head! Nobody wants to give themselves up as your personal sex slave, I can assure that! ‘Specially a girl who's got better people to spend her time around!” She stopped to breathe hearing the crowd murmur at her comment. “So you and your goonies can just go away and leave everybody else to our normal buis-” 

She screamed. The small switchblade that was jabbed into her arm was promptly pulled out. The guy behind her let go; shoving her in the direction of her assailant. She clutched at the bleeding crevice on her arm, a thick crimson flowing freely from it. 

Lunging at the bully she struck out with her unharmed arm. Her punch was landed with a satisfying smack against his chin. He growled, reaching out at her with a meaty fist. It wrapped around her neck, quickly cutting off her next statement.

“You… You dumb ass!” She choked out as his grip around her neck got tighter.

“Axel. Get up. Both of you, take her arms.” She could hear worried murmurs rippling through the crowd as the two boys twisted her arms behind her back. 

“Should we help her…?”

“Someone get a teacher!”

“Dude, start filming!”

_ Teenagers.  _ What was she thinking, she was one of them. She turned her attention back onto the problem at hand. She flung her legs out at her assailant, the boys behind her twisting her arms until she cried out in pain. 

“Dude, don’t twist it that hard!” She picked up the voice of one of the kids behind her as she continued to struggle. “You’re gonna break her wrist at that rate!” 

“So…? Who cares? We ain’t gonna get in trouble.”

“Dude stop!” Her vision was beginning to blur as she strained against her captors holding her. She swung her legs behind her, hearing one of the bully’s henchman grunt before they quickly fell back pulling her with them. 

_ CrAcK. _ She no longer had a hand around her neck, but she landed on her back, on top of her twisted and bleeding arm. Biting the inside of her cheek she shakily stood up before being recklessly pushed back down. 

“Who… who the fuck... brings a knife… to school?” Painting, she laid on the ground, her arm splayed awkwardly out to her side. 

Almost as in response to her comment, the crowd parted, one of the many faculty members walking through the pathway.

“What is going on here!” His stern demeanor immediately softened as he saw the bedraggled girl lying on the ground. “My god. Someone get the nurse!” He yelled to the quickly dissipating crowd of students. “Jackson. Did you have something to do with this.”  
“No!” He hesitated. “It was her fault! I was talking to this girl and she came over and-”

“So you stabbed her…?”

“No!”

The teacher sighed and stood up. “Jackson, Alexander, Blake. Why is it always you three?” He shook his head. “Follow me to the office. I will be calling your parents.” He began to walk away, the three boys groaning in protest. “Someone watch her while the nurse comes.” Scanning the crowd he quickly pointed at the girl they had been picking on. “Erin. You do it. Everybody else, clear out!” 

Erin walked over to her and crouched down. “You okay…?” The injured girl groaned, struggling to flip over onto her stomach. “You really took a beating.” She had a pained expression on her face as she looked over the girl. “You are def-”

Her sentence was cut off as a siren wailed in the distance. 

“Why is there an ambulance?” A voice from afar could be heard over the din. “It...thought the nurse was coming.” Erin stood up and began to walk over to the voice.

“Gimme a second, I recognize that voice.”

The girl on the ground groaned again, blood flowing from her arm into a puddle. Just then, the nurse walked up. 

“The students who came to get me told me you could barely move, so I brought my stuff with me, okay?” 

The girl nodded her head as the nurse gingerly picked up her bleeding arm. 

“How did all of this happen?” 

“Fight. Some kid- some kid had… a knife.” Her breathing was labored as the nurse inspected her limp arm. She would have joked it looked like some disfigured noodle at this point but she was in too much pain to do so.

“I’m going to bandage up your arm, but it seems you broke your wrist pretty badly. I can’t set it back in place on my own but I think a student called the paramedics.” She opened the case at her side and pulled out a thick roll of gauze. She rolled up the sleeve of the girl’s jacket and inspected the wound closely. 

“This is fairly deep, but it seems to have missed any important veins. It will; however, leave a nasty scar.” 

_ Just another one to blend in with every other fucking one I have. _

The nurse finished wrapping the wound in gauze as the cries of an ambulance became clearer. “Can you stand up? The ambulance will be parked at the front of the school and we don’t want the paramedics to cause a ruckus here.” She nodded and shakily stood up, pushing herself off the ground with her uninjured arm. 

She took slow steps in the direction of the parking lot, a dull pain rocketing through her head.

_ I shouldn’t be feeling this lightheaded… I’m not about to pass out. Yeah. I’m not going to pass out- _


End file.
